


Hearts & Bones

by palutunau



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palutunau/pseuds/palutunau
Summary: Spock likes sharing a bed with Leonard. Bones likes oldies and his Vulcan boyfriend.--A fluffy Valentine's Day fic for a gift exchange inspired by "Hearts and Bones" by Paul Simon.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Hearts & Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaylilyAntares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylilyAntares/gifts).



> Vulcan translations in end notes.

> _You take two bodies and you twirl them into one_  
>  _Their hearts and their bones_  
>  _And they won’t come undone_  
>  _Hearts and bones_

Spock had never understood the human desire to sleep until he fell into bed with Leonard McCoy. Sure, they made love in the kind of way you'd expect their bodies to have permanently fused, but Spock found unexpected delight in simply _sleeping_ beside his lover. The way Leonard slept, it was as if he was expecting some unknown force to tear his partner from him in the night. He draped his arms over Spock's shoulders and he twined his legs through the gaps in the other man's. They slept twirled together almost every night, save for when Leonard was working late. The Vulcan had begun to cherish their time in bed together, whether conscious or not. He cherished it less when he was disturbed.

"Spock?" he heard mumbled into his shoulder. He rolled over to face his lover.

"Yes, Len?" he whispered with a hint of exasperation.

"Why?" Leonard asked Spock stared at him, "why don't we drive through the night and wake up down in Mexico?" Spock paused and looked at his lover's sleep-rumpled hair and tired eyes. He sighed.

"Ashayam, need I remind you that we are currently in space"

"No, no, sweetheart, I meant--I got this old song stuck in my head. I guess it's makin' me wistful."

"Wistful, Len?" Spock's gaze softened and he cupped Leonard's cheek.

"Sometimes, I wish we were back on Earth an' I'd take you to see all the sights, see Mexico, show you my home..."

"This singer I love, he sang about travelin' a whole lot, an' I know you don't really have a home 'sides this ship and I want you to feel at home on Earth, an' with me--"

"Leonard, you need not worry. I feel at home. With you." Spock said, interrupting Len's rambling. 

"You damn sap. I knew you were hidin' warm, cuddly feelings in there somewhere," the doctor teased. Leonard took a good look into Spock's eyes and whispered against his jaw:

"I love you, darlin'"

"And I you, k'diwa." 

They stayed awake a while longer. Leonard hummed softly against Spock's neck.

"Sleep, love," said Spock.

* * *

Spock woke that morning to Leonard's singing. He stretched in bed a while longer, just to enjoy Leonard's voice.

_"Love like lightning shaking 'til it moans, hearts and bones."_ Lest he is accused of being a "damned sentimental hobgoblin," he pulled his way out of bed and sidled up behind his lover at their small kitchenette. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and kissed the nape of his neck.

_"This is how I love you, baby, this is how I love you, baby."_ Len continued making his coffee and singing.

_"Hearts and bones, oh, hearts and bones."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd highly recommend listening to the song; it's a sweet one.
> 
> vulcan translations:
> 
> ashayam - beloved  
> k'diwa - short form of "k'hat'n'dlawa" which means "half of my heart and soul"


End file.
